Série Incompleta Epílogo
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: agora sim: romance! Yeah! Como Heero e Duo acabam juntos, levandose em conta tudo o que passou na série original, onde, como todos sabem... eles não ficam juntos...


**Série Incompleta** - Epílogo (parte número x – não sei quantas partes terá...) 

Autora: Adriana Adurens (aka Umi no Kitsune) 

Gundam Wing não me pertence, ok? 

Estavam todos lá. Os mais memoráveis pacifistas conhecidos, os líderes políticos dos Estados da Terra e das Colônias, civis de todas as partes, a Rainha e Vice-Primeira Ministra da Terra, Relena Peacecraft e os soldados que lutaram pela, finalmente, conquista da paz, entre eles os pilotos de Gundam. 

Seria a grande comemoração oficial pela paz. Relena fez questão de esperar que Heero se recuperasse para que ele também pudesse participar do evento, apesar de que Heero não via muito sentido em estar presente em algo tão incomum a ele mesmo. 

Estavam todos lá. Todos menos o piloto de Gundam 02. Duo ficara ao lado de Heero quase o tempo todo enquanto ele estava no hospital e depois quando pôde ser transferido para o apartamento. Mas mal Heero conseguiu andar, ele se afastou. Heero se lembrou de tudo o que aconteceu na guerra, ele se afastou. Heero já estava morando sozinho e fazendo tudo por conta própria, Duo simplesmente desaparecera. 

Quatre tentou entrar em contato com o amigo diversas vezes. Nem o telefone de casa, nem o celular, nem Hilde sabia onde ele estava. Os outros pilotos o queriam no evento. A comemoração da paz com os pilotos de Gundam sem Duo não seria a mesma coisa, teria um gosto quase de farsa. 

"Ah...", Quatre suspirou, desligando o celular de novo. Hoje, no dia do evento, ele estava tentando mais do que nunca falar com Duo, Relena já dera o discurso de abertura e agora outros líderes estavam falando otimistas sobre os novos tempos, mas ele não desistia. Até o final do dia ele tentaria. 

"Celular?", Trowa perguntou, sucinto 

"Sim. Vou tentar a casa dele agora.", o loirinho disse, suspirando de novo, com um ar cansado 

Antes que ele pudesse digitar os números, seu celular tocou, chamando a atenção de todos sentados em volta dos quatro pilotos. Quatre tinha as bochechas vermelhas e as mãos tremendo quando atendeu baixinho, se encolhendo atrás de Trowa, "Alô?" 

"Ei, Cat! Como vai, cara?" 

"Du-Duo?", Quatre respondeu, sem acreditar, "Duo, onde você está? Estamos te procurando há uma semana!" 

"Ih, desculpa, Cat... eu queria sair da rotina e acabei ficando mais tempo fora do que o esperado. Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" 

Heero se aproximou de Quatre, que ainda estava encolhido atrás de Trowa, "É ele?", sem esperar resposta ele continuou, "Diga que é pra ele estar aqui em meia hora. É uma ordem.", apesar de não mais prestar atenção em Quatre, Heero continuou ao lado dele, prevendo que, sendo Duo, ele teria que interferir de novo mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

Quatre balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para Heero e voltou a prestar atenção em Duo, "... e isso aqui é incrível, Cat! Você devia ver! Mesmo com toda a tecnologia do mundo não dá pra chegar perto da beleza desse--" 

"Duo, escute!", Quatre o interrompeu, apressado, "Estamos todos em Washington agora. Lembra? A antiga capital dos Estados Unidos?" 

"Sim, eu não estou muito longe daí, por que?" 

O loiro suspirou ao ouvir isso, "Ótimo. Nesse momento, está acontecendo uma comemoração pela paz e...", Quatre suspirou de novo, juntando coragem para falar a parte mais difícil, "... Heero quer que você esteja aqui--" 

"Quatre eu estou indo pra casa agora! Ele não pode esperar, não?", Duo o interrompeu, um pouco bravo 

"Mas, Duo... é que é um evento... Duo? Duo? Duo, que barulho foi esse?", Quatre disse mais alto, sem se importar com as chamadas de silêncio atrás dele 

"O que aconteceu?", Heero perguntou, mostrando irritação 

"Não sei... acho que a linha caiu. Vou tentar de novo...", depois de algumas tentativas, ele desistiu, "Desculpe,. Heero, mas não acho que iremos conseguir falar com ele de novo." 

Heero grunhiu algo incompreensível, cruzando os braços, "Ele disse onde estava?" 

"Não. Mas disse que estava perto daqui. Disse que estava indo para casa... eu não sabia que Duo tinha uma casa aqui na Terra." 

"Ele não tem.", Heero respondeu sem mais explicações, "Eu vou lá buscá-lo. Não vou demorar.", ele disse já se afastando 

"Mas, Heero! O evento...", Quatre tentou falar, mas o outro piloto já se afastara 

*** 

"Quatre? Quatre?", Duo afastou o celular do ouvido, "Droga! Acabou a bateria...", ele constatou após olhar o visor do aparelho, "Onde ele falou que eles estavam mesmo? Em Washington... para uma comemoração pela paz... acho que era isso.", Duo foi dizendo para si mesmo enquanto dirigia, "Bah! Não importa. Eu quero descansar agora..." 

Duo passou mais alguns minutos dirigindo, ouvindo música em um volume quase insuportável. Estava sujo de terra desde os cabelos até os pés, com suor escorrendo pelos cantos do rosto e a maior parte da roupa molhada. Tinha passado uma semana explorando um conjunto de cavernas, subindo e descendo por túneis escuros e úmidos, encontrando a luz do sol apenas algumas vezes. 

E mesmo assim, ele se sentia muito bem. 

Não foi à toa que quis sair desbravando sozinho as cavernas. Sabia que era perigoso, sabia que se acontecesse alguma coisa, ninguém poderia ajudá-lo. Mas não conseguiria por seus pensamentos em ordem se estivesse com mais alguém do lado. E como pensou... 

Pensou em voz alta e calado, pensou em besteiras e coisas importantes, pensou em seus amigos e na pessoa que ama, pensou em amor e na falta de amor. Pensou em medo e coragem, em solidão e em estar em companhia, pensou no passado e no futuro, pensou no presente. Pensou em Deus e em si mesmo, o Deus da Morte. E, finalmente, pensou que seria uma boa voltar a viver. 

Então ele saiu da caverna, foi para um lago que estava a uma distância não muito grande, tomou banho, vestiu-se e voltou andando de volta para o carro, que ele tinha deixado escondido na estrada. Sem se importar com seu estado, ele sentou-se no banco de motorista e partiu dirigindo de volta para casa. 

Algumas horas mais tarde Duo lembrou-se de ligar o celular, que tinha ficado dentro do carro durante a semana inteira. A primeira pessoa que ele resolveu ligar foi Heero, mas ninguém atendia e então ele ligou para Hilde, o que aconteceu o mesmo. Sem desistir, pois Duo estava muito animado, querendo contar sua experiência para alguém, ele ligou para Quatre. Uma secretária o avisou para que ele ligasse no celular, pois "Quatre-Sama pediu que ligasse imediatamente para ele acaso Duo Maxwell o procurasse." 

Bem, agora não adianta se estressar mesmo. Duo já estava chegando na cidade, em pouco tempo chegaria na casa que alugara e, de lá, poderia ligar para Quatre. 

Ao se aproximar com o carro da casa, Duo notou um outro carro parado na calçada. Sem muita preocupação, ele estacionou o carro e foi calmamente andando até a porta, que estava destrancada. 

Ninguém estava na sala e nem na cozinha, suspirando, Duo subiu as escadas que davam para o seu quarto. Ele passou pela figura de Heero, que estava sentado em uma cadeira e, sem olhar, entrou no banheiro, dizendo, "Eu ia te oferecer alguma coisa, mas parece que você já está confortável...", Duo se virou, sorriu e fechou a porta. 

"Hn.", Heero grunhiu, de braços cruzados. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e abriu a porta do banheiro, sem nem piscar ao se deparar com a figura nua de Duo entrando no box, "Você tem cinco minutos.", Heero disse dando as costas e voltando a fechar a porta. 

Dando de ombros, Duo entrou debaixo do chuveiro e fez questão de se lavar por completo, demorando mais de cinco minutos, aproveitando para relaxar um pouco. Ele estava terminando de tirar o sabão do corpo quando a água começou a diminuir, diminuir... até que a última gota caiu. Duo ficou olhando indignado para o chuveiro, ainda estava com sabão no corpo, quando a porta do banheiro abriu de novo e Heero afastou a cortina do box com um puxão brusco. 

"Eu disse cinco minutos. Saia." 

Duo abriu a boca para responder mas foi pego de surpresa ao ser suspendido e jogado, sem muita delicadeza, no ombro de Heero, "Sabe, Heero...", ele começou após recuperar-se do susto, "Minhas pernas estão ótimas e eu não tenho dúvidas de que posso andar sozi--", sem terminar de falar, Duo foi jogado na cama e uma toalha cobriu o seu rosto. 

"Apresse-se.", ele escutou a ordem por debaixo da toalha 

Mal tirou a toalha do rosto, Duo foi atingido por uma calça preta, seguida de uma camisa branca. 

"Ei! Seja mais delicado!", ele protestou ajeitando-se na confusão de tecidos, "Eu não vou vestir isso...", enrolado na toalha, Duo caminhou até o armário e vasculhou algumas gavetas apenas para ser puxado para trás sem ter tempo de escolher nada. 

"Vista isso.", Heero disse impaciente, jogando uma regata preta na direção do americano 

Suspirando, Duo deixou-se conformar e vestiu a calça e regata pretas. Quando terminou de por as botas, ele foi puxado pelo braço para as escadas e para fora de casa, "Heero, eu ainda não arrumei meu cabelo!" 

"Você pode fazer isso no carro.", Heero disse quase jogando Duo dentro do carro e tomando o banco de motorista 

Depois de alguns minutos de cantoria por parte de Duo, que trançava o cabelo, Heero perguntou, "Onde você estava?" 

"Uh?", Duo o olha confuso, ajeitando o final da trança no elástico, "Eu sai um pouquinho.", ele respondeu vagamente, de repente nervoso por ver a razão de sua saída sentada ao seu lado 

"Um pouquinho?", Heero repetiu, "Você sumiu por uma semana, ninguém sabia onde você estava.", ele disse, sem perceber que aumentava a velocidade do carro 

"Bom, eu precisava de um tempo só pra mim, acho... Mas se você quiser, pode vir junto da próxima vez!", o americano respondeu sorrindo 

"Hn.", Heero diminuiu a velocidade, sentindo-se mais calmo depois do convite 

O resto do caminho foi tranqüilo, Duo contou tudo o que viu e o que passou nas cavernas para Heero, sem mencionar o que pensou e porque fez isso. Quando se aproximaram do evento, que era em um parque aberto, Duo se animou, arregalando os olhos para a imensidão da estrutura construída no gramado entre as árvores. 

"Nossa!", ele exclamou descendo do carro, "Onde estão os outros?", não esperando resposta, Duo apenas seguiu Heero entre a multidão, "Cat!!!", ele gritou ao avistar Quatre, sem perceber os olhares de reprovação que recebeu por ter gritado. Duo correu até o amigo, deixando Heero para trás e o abraçou feliz ao encontrá-lo, "Cat, que coisa enorme isso aqui!", ele disse olhando em volta e sorrindo para Trowa e Wufei. 

"Que bom que chegou a tempo, Duo!", Quatre disse sorrindo, "Estávamos com medo de que perdesse a festa." 

"Chegaram bem na hora. Relena vai inaugurar o muro.", Wufei disse quando Heero se aproximou 

Colocando-se ao lado de Duo, o piloto do Wing começou a prestar atenção ao discurso de Relena quando sentiu um cotovelo na lateral da sua cintura, "Ei, Heero.", Duo sussurrou, "Er... como você... quero dizer, como foi que... bem você sabe...", o americano enrolou-se nas palavras, mas Heero sabia o que ele queria perguntar. 

"Eu já lhe disse o que penso.", ele respondeu um pouco irritado, sem perceber o olhar, de repente, triste de Duo, "Agora fique quieto.", depois de ele acrescentou lentamente, "Não toque mais nesse assunto." 

"... e essa construção não será apenas um símbolo para as gerações futuras...", o discurso de Relena voltou a ser seu foco, "... um símbolo de paz...", mas Heero sentiu sua mão ser pega e levantada. 

Duo levou a mão de Heero ao seu peito, pressionando-a contra o seu coração, "Heero, você está sentindo?" 

Completamente alheio ao discurso de Relena, Heero virou-se para Duo e observou sua própria mão, sentindo cada batimento leve e firme ao mesmo tempo do coração de Duo. O americano também estendeu sua mão e colocou-a no peito de Heero, sentindo os batimentos deste, "Heero, você consegue sentir, não consegue?" 

"... mas também será um marco...", Relena continuou seu discurso, "... um marco em nossas vidas. Será o grande marco que nós lembrará que a paz é possível. E, a partir de hoje, sempre será cultivada. Sempre deverá ser cultivada." 

Aplausos abafaram todo o som no parque, mas Duo e Heero não pareceram perturbados, continuaram a se olhar, como que hipnotizados. Então, atrás de Heero, uma cortina caiu, chamando um pouco a atenção de Duo que, sorrindo, estava dizendo, "Eu sei que você é capaz--" 

A mão de Duo deslizou pelo peito de Heero e caiu ao lado de seu corpo. A que segurava a mão de Heero também caiu, tendo o mesmo destino da anterior. A expressão sorridente foi substituída por uma de espanto. 

"Nesse muro estão marcados os nomes de todos os mortos durante a guerra. Todos. Sem exceção, sem distinção de lados, de poder, de posição, sexo ou raça. Em ordem alfabética, os nomes dos mortos ficarão cercando este memorial, prevenindo as gerações futuras e marcando uma nova era.", Relena terminou, sorrindo discretamente para os aplausos. 

Heero não prestara atenção em Relena, não prestara atenção quando o muro fora descoberto. Apenas sentiu, com a mão ainda estendida, o coração de Duo acelerar os batimentos, enquanto o seu próprio coração falhava ao ver a expressão de espanto transformar-se em horror no rosto de Duo. 

"Duo...", ele afastou a mão, segurando os ombros do americano, "O que aconteceu?" 

Nesse momento, Duo respirava pesadamente, sentindo lágrimas encherem seus olhos e embaçarem a visão dos vários nomes no muro. Um seguido do outro, cada nome era visto pelos olhos violetas enquanto a sensação de facas atravessando seu peito o deixavam mais zonzo. Eram tantos... tantos... Um muro repleto, coberto de pequenas letras, vários nomes... vários. 

Todos mortos. 

Cada nome com uma história, uma família, um sonho... deixado pra trás, morto, esquecido. 

Duo percebeu as pessoas andando em volta do muro. Algumas paravam, olhavam, passavam a mão em um nome... uma lágrima era derramada. 

Mortos! Todos mortos! 

Não era isso que ele queria, não era isso... Não era pra ser assim! Ele não lutou pra isso, ele não lutou para conquistar isso... ele não matou... pra isso. 

Era pra ser justamente o contrário! Ele lutou para que mais ninguém sofresse como ele sofreu! Para que mais ninguém perdesse aqueles que ama como ele perdeu! 

Está tudo errado, tudo errado... não era pra ser assim... 

Sem agüentar mais, Duo empurrou Heero e saiu correndo sem olhar nem se preocupar para aonde ia, ignorando os gritos dos outros pilotos. Estava tudo errado. Ele não fez isso. E não queria mais ver isso, os nomes e as lágrimas. Quem se foi e quem ficou. Ele correu o mais rápido que pode de tudo e de todos. Queria se esconder e chorar, mesmo que já estivesse chorando. 

Correndo, ele saiu do parque, e andou pelas ruas sem rumo, olhando em todos os lugares, algum canto onde pudesse se esconder, se encolher e chorar. 

Sadicamente, a mente de Duo o fez lembrar de que nem todos os mortos estavam lá. Alguns eram iguais a ele. Sem registro, sem nome, sem casa... não seriam lembrados pelos visitantes do parque, mas apenas por aqueles que viveram com ele. E deviam ter tantos assim... 

  
Sem olhar para os lados, Duo corria atravessando ruas e avenidas. A cidade estava em peso no parque... comemorando a paz. Pareciam mais comemorar os mortos... E do jeito que estava, Duo não percebeu, nem escutou o carro que se aproximava em alta velocidade, em contra-mão, nem viu quando ele virou bruscamente na esquina pela qual iria passar, a porta do carro abrindo e... 

Duo tentou parar as pernas, mas foi pego de surpresa e apenas conseguiu diminuir um pouco a velocidade da sua corrida quando chocou-se com o corpo de Heero, os dois batendo fortemente na lateral do carro. 

Sem reação, sentindo-se fraco e zonzo, Duo não protestou quando Heero o segurou pelos ombros e o sacudiu nervoso, raiva transbordando em sua voz, "Você ficou louco?", ele o sacudiu de novo, "Nunca mais faça isso, seu idiota! Nunca mais faça isso!", Heero percebeu que Duo chorava e que se apoiava mais nele. Sentindo um cansaço estranho, ele deixou-se escorregar pela lataria do carro. Os dois ficaram no chão, se abraçando, Duo chorando e Heero o apertando contra si, tentando conter a raiva, "Nunca mais...", ele sussurrou, "Por favor... nunca mais..." 

Continua... 

NA: Oh... eu sou confusa, não? O Heero ta muito OCC ou dá pra agüentar? Bom, ele agora está nas minhas mãos... se ficar occ será uma coisa normal...^^" 


End file.
